1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to digital television provider networks and more particularly to systems and methods for processing adaptive language descriptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital television provider networks provide television programs to viewers. The programs typically have audio tracks, and in some cases have multiple selectable audio tracks.